


Tell Me How You Really Feel

by nightrider67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider67/pseuds/nightrider67
Summary: What if John talked to soulless Sam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tell Me How You Really Feel

John was looking at the tall man which was his son. “I screwed up with you a lot didn’t I,” Sam looked up from his book for a second and just said “Yeah,”  
“Tell me how you really feel,” John tried to joke but it came out more bitter. Sam slammed his book closed. He walked up to John ”you want to know how I feel? I don’t because I don’t have a soul and guess who’s fault that is?” John flinched back not knowing what this soulless version of his son would do. “Who’s fault is it that I went to the cage? Who’s fault is it that Dean when to hell? Who told Dean he would have to save and if couldn’t he would have to kill me? Do you know how much those words fucked Dean up? fucked me up? Oh that’s right it was all you, so yeah, you’re a screw up” John would usually have fought back but not now. It wasn’t right. Sam let out a bitter chuckle “and as soon as your back Dean acts like you bitch again, he barely trusts me without a soul but he trusts you when you’ve done worse things than me, and I almost forgot Adams still in the cage with my soul, I knew you would want to know about the son you care about,” John was speechless. How did they know about Adam? “I do care about you,” if looks could kill John would have been toast. “Yeah, that’s why you told Dean to kill me, Dean maybe a kissass to you but I will never be,” Sam walked out of the room.


End file.
